


Sweet Dreams, Love

by Candycat



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Keith is an emo living the dreamo, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycat/pseuds/Candycat
Summary: Life is great for the paladins of Voltron. Peaceful. But the universe will NEVER have peace. There is always someone out there crying.





	Sweet Dreams, Love

Lance looked at Keith. His boyfriend. Lance didn’t know when he got so lucky.

They were looking at a beautiful sunset. The oranges, pinks, and purples. Lance thought it was gorgeous. But it could never be as gorgeous as Keith.

It’s been six months since they came back to Earth. It’s been five months since Keith and Lance got together. And everything was perfect.

They were cuddling. Something Keith loved. Lance held him close. Lance held him as if it would be the last time he got to. He felt Keith’s heartbeat thumping along with his.

It was so peaceful.

Lance got to wake up every morning and see his lover right beside him. He got to make Keith smile and laugh, which was totally worth it. He got to run his fingers through Keith’s stupid, (yet fluffy) mullet. It felt like a dream. And Lance never wanted to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
